dragonfable_endgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon
The Dragon is a powerful Pet/Guest available from the Dragon Egg Saga. Can be upgraded at Sunbreeze Grove. The Dragon can be tuned to Fire, Water, Wind, Ice, Nature, Energy, Light, Darkness, or Bacon. In addition to regular CHA/10 damage, Dragon attacks scale to player level based on the following formula: * Level * 0.85 ± Level/9, rounded to the nearest 1. * At level 90, this value is 67-87. Skills The Dragon has 5 skill trees, each of which can be trained up to 200 points, to a total of 600. *Protection *Magic *Fighting *Assistance *Mischief *Attack **Attacks for 1 hit of 100% Magic damage. **With 1+ point trained in trained in Magic, has a Magic * 0.25 chance to instead use the following attack: ***Attacks for 1 hit of + Magic * 0.2% Magic damage. ****At 100 Magic, this attack deals 120% Magic damage (25% chance). ****At 200 Magic, this attack deals 140% Magic damage (50% chance). **With 1+ point trained in Fighting, has a Fighting * 0.25 chance to instead use the following attack: ***Attacks for 1 hit of + Fighting * 0.2% Melee damage. ****At 100 Fighting, this attack deals 120% Melee damage (25% chance). ****At 200 Fighting, this attack deals 140% Melee damage (50% chance). **With 200 Magic and 200 Fighting, Dragon will never use the normal breath attack. Each skill has a basic ability unlocked at 1+ points trained in that ability, as well as a tier 2 ability unlocked at 100+ points trained in that ability. If Manual Pet Actions is enabled, Pet Dragon will have a skill bar the way a Guest does. *Protection tier 1 - Heal Ally **14 CD **Heals player for * (Protection +2) + 4% of maximum HP. ***At 100 Protection, heals 8% of maximum HP. ***At 200 Protection, heals 12% of maximum HP. *Protection tier 2 - Dragon's Scales **19 CD **Applies 'Dragon's Scales' for 2 turns. ***Melee/Pierce/Magic +Protection. ***At 100 Protection, increases Melee/Pierce/Magic by +100. ***At 200 Protection, increases Melee/Pierce/Magic by +200. *Magic tier 1 - Magic Beam **4 CD **Attacks for 1 hit of + Magic * 0.5% Magic damage. ***At 100 Magic, deals 150% damage. ***At 200 Magic, deals 200% damage. *Magic tier 2 - Elemental Supernova **19 CD **Attacks for 1 hit of + Magic% weakness seeking Magic damage, with Magic +Crit. ***At 100 Magic, deals 200% damage with +100 Crit. ***At 200 Magic, deals 300% damage with +200 Crit. *Fighting tier 1 - Tail Lash **4 CD **Attacks for 1 hit of + Fighting * 0.25% Melee damage and inflicts 'Tail Lash', a DoT. ***Inflicts 'Tail Lash', a * 0.25 +10 ±5 damage 3-turn DoT. ***At 100 Fighting, deals 125% damage and a DoT of 30-40. ***At 200 Fighting, deals 150% damage and a DoT of 55-65. *Fighting tier 2 - Outrage **19 CD **Attacks for 5 hits of + Fighting * 0.1% Pierce damage and inflicts 'Outrage', a DoT. ***Inflicts 'Outrage', a * 0.5 +10 ±5 damage 3-turn DoT. ***At 100 Fighting, deals 250% damage and a DoT of 55-65. ***At 200 Fighting, deals 300% damage and a DoT of 105-115. *Assistance tier 1 - Dragon Scout **8 CD **Applies 'Dragon Scout' for 4 turns. ***Bonus to Hit +* 0.5. ***At 100 Assistance, increases Bonus to Hit by +50. ***At 200 Assistance, increases Bonus to Hit by +100. *Assistance tier 2 - Overcharge **19 CD **Applies 'Power Boost' for 2 turns. ***Boost +* 0.1 +5%. ***At 100 Assistance, increases Boost by 15%. ***At 200 Assistance, increases Boost by 25%. *Mischief tier 1 - Noxious Fumes **19 CD **Inflicts 'Noxious Fumes' for the current turn, regardless of hitting or missing. ***Immobility -* 0.5. ***At 100 Mischief, reduces target's Immobility by -50. ***At 200 Mischief, reduces target's Immobility by -100. **Attacks for 1 hit of 100% Magic damage and inflicts 'Dragon Fumes', a 1-turn stun. *Mischief tier 2 - Tickles **19 CD **Inflicts 'Tickles' for 2 turns. ***Reduces target's Bonus to Hit by * 0.3, Boost by * 0.1, and All resistance by * 0.5. ****Effect ignores hit check. ***At 100 Mischief, reduces target's Bonus to Hit by 30, Boost by 10, and All by -5. ***At 200 Mischief, reduces target's Bonus to Hit by 60, Boost by 20, and All by -10. *Primal Fury **19 CD (carries over battles) **Requires Primal Dragon Training. **Deals 3 hits of 50% Magic damage, with +200 Crit. Mechanics Dragon skill cooldowns are reduced by 1 per 50 CHA (rounded down), to a maximum of 200 CHA (-4 Cooldown). This reduction is immediately calculated after using a skill. * This means that after using a Dragon skill at 50/100/150/200 CHA, on other turns you are free to switch to equipment that takes you below that 50X threshold, as the cooldown reduction has already been given. * Even a negative CHA of 1 will increase Dragon skill cooldowns by 1.